


Tender Hearted

by hongsoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, other members may cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoos/pseuds/hongsoos
Summary: He bares his feelings in pen.





	1. Pre

These are very short writings based on a few of my diary entries that I’ve recently revisited. My middle school to high school years were full of so much emotion and these entries are particularly very vivid and special to me. Mingyu and Minghao remind me a lot of my interactions with the people who are close to me -- they have a very real and sweet dynamic that I adore, so I thought it would be nice to write for them.

 

I’m replacing all names with “you” or “he,” and everything is written in Minghao’s POV.

And it may not interest many, but I’ll be explaining the entries at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He told me I was the color yellow.

Minghao had always felt that the color to describe himself was red. He knows himself, he knows he can get a bit of a temper, is rather irritable at many instances, and is prone to wanting to wushu someone’s behind. So, when Mingyu suddenly tells him that he’s the color yellow, he asks “why?” Mingyu tears his gaze away from the thick book Jisoo had let him borrow ages ago and gives him a look as if the answer to his question were obvious. It’s not though. Yellow isn’t Minghao and Minghao isn’t yellow. Yellow is bright and blinding like light. It’s a warm color, reminding others of sunshine and sunflowers. It’s happiness, bubbling laughters, smiles, strong and bright feelings. He could go on and on with the list but --

  
  


Minghao realizes, that to him, yellow is Mingyu.

 

And it seems to be that, to Mingyu, yellow is Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “he” in “He told me I was the color yellow,” is actually she. My older sister told me I reminded her of the color yellow when I was in middle school. I was extremely shy in middle school so I was like ???uh and thought I’d suit a more mellowed out color, but she explained that I was always bright and laughing and smiling around her and it made her happy. Pretty gross that she said that to my face thinking back, but truthfully it’s cute and it made me happy and wow we’re just old tsuns now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had coffee when we went out with the others yesterday afternoon.  
> I couldn’t sleep that night and I thought of texting you, but you beat me to it and remembered that little detail.

It’s late into the night already, and Minghao is in bed with nothing to do. He prides himself in his relentless efforts to finish his work by evening, so he can get a full night's rest for the next day. Except, right now he can’t. Granted, the next day, or rather, today, is a Sunday, which means no deadlines and responsibilities, but his inability to fall into slumber irritates him. Instead he has trouble breathing and tired eyes that won’t get its sleep.

 

Minghao knows, truthfully, that the only one to blame is himself. When he went out with the others earlier he didn’t have to order coffee (he’s not even sure if a frappucino can even be considered “real coffee”), but the temptation to have a tasteful flavor on his tongue was too much, and he gave in despite knowing exactly what would occur into the night. Now he lays in bed, turning back and forth as he attempts to force himself to sleep. It never quite works that way, so he gives up after the two tries that give him a light headache in the end. He props himself up on an elbow and uses his other hand to paw around the nightstand next to his bed. He eventually feels the cool metal of his phone and scoops it up, bringing it up to his face.

 

He considers calling someone, but it's much too late, 3:00 A.M. actually, and he has the decency not to wake any of his friend’s slumber. Minghao though, ponders texting instead, to maybe see if they could be awake. The ping of his phone interrupts his thoughts and he returns his gaze to the dimly lit screen, finding a text from Mingyu.

 

**UR HOTTEST COOLEST FRIEND 3:24 A.M.**

I'm a prophet and ur awake rn.

 

Minghao rolls his eyes with a sigh before answering the text, a smidge of a smile on his lips.

 

I'm not.

Why u awake.

 

**UR HOTTEST COOLEST FRIEND 3:25 A.M.**

  1. :^) Overwatch w/ our boi Jungkook



 

U were screaming about beauty sleep ho

 

**UR HOTTEST COOLEST FRIEND 3:25 A.M.**

OKA yeh but u drank coffee which means ur gonna pull an unintentional all nighter while being lonely and thas sad

As ur #1 friend im oblugate d to keep u company.

 

Minghao lays back on his side and he can feel his a pull at his heart from Mingyu’s words. They’re best friends maybe, but he had only mentioned his intolerance to caffeine only once many years ago.

 

My #1 friend is Jun actually

 

A ring cuts the silence of his room in an instant. Minghao picks it up right away, the cut off name he never bothered to get change, indicating who it is and he doesn’t have to think twice to answer (no one else had long nickname rights on their names anyway).

 

“You little fuck.”

 

Minghao snorts and falls into a light laughter at the rude greeting, but really, he knew he had it coming. A deep chuckle comes right after, and suddenly he doesn’t quite mind drinking the coffee. They fall into conversation and talk about anything -- everything. He thinks it doesn’t feel long, but he checks the time at some point and something like 5:03 A.M. is processed through his head, but it only stays for a second because he feels dazed -- kind of drowsy and content. Mingyu continues rambling in that nice gruff voice of his as Minghao listens on and is lulled by it. In all honesty, never more has he wanted to stay up a little longer, but he is comforted by the fact that he knows he’ll hear and even see his friend again in his dreams and decides that it’s enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got a terrible intolerance to caffeine. I drink a third of a cup of coffee and you bet I'm not going to sleep at night. The mystery person who stayed up with me is : my best friend -- very relevant to gyuhao. She's special to me, I've known her since pre school and we've been best friends since kindergarten. I told her about caffeine issue in middle school when I first tasted and experimented w/ coffee and then brushed off b/c I wasn't planning to drink it anyway. Fast forward when I developed a taste for it, she texted me at night and I was just really touched because it was something from years ago. She also stayed up w/ me ( tho she's got a bad habit of staying up late anyway -- lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is sharing chapstick with you actually weird to others?

Minghao pulls out the tube of chapstick from his pocket and drops it on Mingyu’s open palm. The taller hums, pleased, and uncaps it, quickly applying it and handing it back to him. Minghao takes the tube and applies it on his own lips with practiced hands. He holds the tube towards Mingyu, and the other takes the tiny cap in his hand and pushes it down until the familiar ‘clack’ is heard. Minghao shoves it back into his pocket and looks back up, finding their friends (minus Seokmin) staring at them. He says, “What.”

 

Seungcheol shakes his head, “Nothing. You just don't see that often.”

 

“What?” he repeats, more puzzled.

 

“The..uh chapstick sharing.”

 

Mingyu replies, “We always share it though?”

 

Jisoo chuckles, playing with the straw in his drink, “You mean only 97’ line knows that. This is the first we've seen it.”

 

Minghao ponders that and comes to the conclusion that the elder is right. They don't get to meet up with their group often, aside from Seokmin, so the chances of the chapstick coming out in front of them is a lot less than with their same aged friend. Minghao flushes a bit, embarrassed, “Does it bother you guys? Is it weird..sorry”

 

“Oh! No no! Don't let it bother you! It's not that weird. We're just making it --” Seungcheol quickly assures, but Jihoon senses it's not helping and elbows him quickly. Minghao is not convinced.

 

Minghao receives texts and ignores the group chatter for it.

 

**UR HOTTEST COOLEST FRIEND 2:31 P.M.**

R u still gonna share ur chap with me? :^(

 

Binch ye

 

**UR HOTTEST COOLEST FRIEND 2:31 P.M.**

:,^)

  
  
  
If Mingyu was cool with it then Minghao could really care less what other people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say about this. I share chapstick w/o blinking. A classmate thought it was unusual and I was like eh after like one day lol.
> 
> Also sorry for not updating recently I was really caught up with studying for finals and dealing with a bunch of appointments. ;;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to be alone, but it’s not as if I don’t get lonely at all.

The slice of chocolate mousse he had bought from before is missing from its plate, sweet pieces having found a new home in the expanse of Minghao’s stomach. His half drunk matcha latte has become cold by now, fated to be discarded into the trash without a second thought. Minghao finishes penning up his latest entry into the ratty old black journal that Mingyu had purchased for him months ago. He closes the journal and finally sets his pen down to appreciate the view before he decides to leave. The rain has already stopped, the only remnants of it on the wet floor and the droplets still slowly sliding down the windows of buildings and vehicles in view. His distraction eventually wanes and the unsettling feeling from the morning returns to the pits of his stomach and sits there, slowly making its way to his heart. It’s one of those indescribable and uncomfortable feelings he gets a bit more often than he likes, and he wishes he weren’t such a way because he knows it makes him an unreasonable hypocrite.

 

He exits the small store and boards the bus, the one that leads opposite to his home. The bus is, well, the bus -- the ride is shaky and there are enough people on to make riding it tight and uncomfortable. Minghao makes it to his stop unscathed though, and takes the familiar winding road to a neighborhood he’s been to more than a few times. He stops in front of the door and knocks three times despite the doorbell being right on the side. He hears a crash from the inside and he knows that in about three and a half seconds the door busts out a good three inches, revealing one Kim Mingyu fumbling with the chain lock to let Minghao in. 

 

He finally unchains it and smiles happily, “There! Hurry up and get in!”

 

Minghao complies and enters the warm home up into Mingyu’s room, shuffling closer to the buzzing heater in the corner. Mingyu sits himself next to Minghao and snuggles up closer, causing Minghao to scowl playfully.

 

“Hey.” Mingyu says.

 

“Hey.”

 

The conversation ends there. Minghao knows that Mingyu knows what he needs. He finds peace in the silence and in Mingyu’s company, something he is forever grateful for and undeserving -- his constant rejections of the taller’s invitations to company reminding him of his hypocrisy. Mingyu would never push him away though, he knows this, and he can’t help but take advantage of it. He’s so distant at times, but his friend still finds some way, some place in his heart, to accept that part of him. 

  
Minghao closes his eyes, the small pleasant feeling finally satisfyingly grow through his body. He’s undeserving, but he still can’t help but turn to Mingyu’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn’t going to use this excerpt because it’s such a difficult topic to write about (in the fact that the feeling is sort of just too intangible for me to really explain well), but I remembered Minghao was caught eating by himself once? Twice? And I just wondered if he actually liked eating alone like me? I enjoy having a lot of time on my own -- going out to eat and shop by myself or to stay at home and write/draw all day. Sometimes I just don’t want to socialize or talk to my friends anymore for like...up to a week. Honestly a shit way to keep friends, but I grew up with them starting from elem and still going strong now so they understand BUT it doesn’t change I feel like a shit, and when I do try to keep continuous contact I get so drained so I give up. I’m very thankful but I also feel even shittier when I ask to meet up when I’m lonely bc they all agree right away...my friends..are srsly mvp...n im like...poop…and they say they’re used to it and accept it but STILL you know??? I’m still trying to get better at this though TT Thanks for reading
> 
> I have a [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/_97milks) btw, I’m gonna start my spring qrter soon which means I’ll tweet a lil more haHA I ship kookv/taekook from bts too so if ur into that pls follow, you bet I’ll follow back gyuhao lovers TT!!!!! lets talk about gyuhao plss


End file.
